fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Raging Battle! Mac VS Paul!
(AT THE WOODS) (Mac watches the last leaf fall and goes to the cabin to grab his Pokeball Launcher) Bloo: (worried) You want to do this? Mac: (straps Pokeball Launcher on his left arm) This is my first full battle. Of course I'm ready. CC: Bloo: (still worried) I don't like his reputation one bit. If he loses, I'll be embarrassed. (stops worrying) But I'll still be in it to win it. (blushes in a sad face) Just not too well. (AT GIRL'S CABIN) Leshawna: (puzzled) Why would Mac be so eager to battle violet head? Mandy: Maybe he's pretending. Leshawna: Mac just had to take the liberty of accepting a battle. (starts to smile) I would've preferred to do the same. CC: Leshawna: It takes battling with defense to know what's good for you. CC: Mandy: I can't believe Cream had to leave so early, now I have to share a cabin with Leshawna. CC: Leshawna: (in a pleasing way) Please Cream, come back to mama Leshawna. (AT CONTEST) Chris: In case you are watching this, Cream will not be coming back. Sorry Leshawna. Marian: (off screen) Up next is Chris. Chris: Gotta go. (AT BEAR MEADOW) Paul: This is a full battle 6 on 6 battle with substitutions being allowed. Mac: (puts Pokeball in Pokeball Launcher) Leshawna: I can't believe this is actually happening. Mandy: If you were Ducky, you'd try to stop it. Leshawna: Good thing I'm not. Paul: Milotic, (throws Pokeball) stand by for battle. (the Pokeball opens and out comes a Milotic) Milotic: Miiilo. Mac: What a beautiful belonging to a harsh trainer. (pulls out Pokedex) Pokedex: Milotic, the Tender Pokemon and the evolved form of Feebas. When people bicker, it is said to arise from the depths of lakes to becalm violent hearts. Paul: Looks like someone's been doing their homework. Mac: Pikachu. (launches Pokeball) On the field. (Pikachu comes out) Pikachu: Chu. Paul: I knew you would sent out Pikachu. (pulls out Pokeball) Return. (returns Milotic) Bloo: He returned such grace so quickly. Paul: Dusknoir (throws Pokeball) stand by for battle. (the Pokeball opens and out comes a Dusknoir) Dusknoir: Noir. Mac: (opens Pokedex) Pokedex: Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokemon, and the evolved form of Dusclops. It is said to take lost spirits into its pliant body and guide them home. CC: Leshawna: You know what's also pliant? Paul's heart. Paul: Shadow Ball. Dusknoir: (the mouth on Dusknoir's stomach opens and a dark ball begins to form) CC: Pikachu: (rubs his bruise in embarrassment) Pika pika. Dusknoir: (uses Shadow Ball and Pikachu gets hurt badly) Mac: Don't give up. Imagine you're trying to hit Duncan. Now use Iron Tail. Pikachu: (his tail glows completely white and hit's the top of Dusknoir's antenna) Paul: Giga Impact. Mac: Volt Tackle. (Both Dusknoir and Pikachu collide but Pikachu comes out unharmed but Dusknoir gets KO'd) Paul: (returns Dusknoir) Decently impressive. Mac: (gets a little peeved by Paul's apathy) Paul: Time to meet an old friend. (throws Pokeball and Milotic comes out) Mac: Milotic again? There's no way it will defeat Pikachu. Grab its fins and throw, followed by Thunder. Pikachu: (did the first instruction then was about to do the second) Paul: Not so fast, use Twister. CC: Mac: I can't believe I screwed up on that part. I should've known not to use the Electric Slide combo to end up in a twister. This is one thing I should conceder. Milotic: (uses Twister in which Pikachu is sent flying in the air and Pikachu gets KO'd) Mac: Holy crap. Mandy: (having zucchinis on her eyes as Leshawna was giving her pigtails) CC: Leshawna: It was my Pokemon's discussions. Gabite's about the zucchinis, and Ludicolo's for the pigtails. (one of Mandy's Pokeballs opens and Flygon comes out) Mac: (opens Pokedex and he returns Pikachu) Pokedex: Flygon, the Mystic Pokemon and the evolved form of Vibrava. Flygon is nicknamed "the elemental spirit of the desert." Because its flapping wings whip up a cloud of sand, this Pokémon is always enveloped in a sandstorm while flying. Bloo: (grabs a plum from a tree and eats it while talking) I should've battled Paul. Flygon: (wakes up Mandy by taking off the zucchinis) Mandy: Flygon, how could………………. (Grabs mirror and sees that she has pigtails) LESHAWNA! Mac: (puts Pokeball in the Pokeball Launcher) Sableye (launches Pokeball) On the field. (The Pokeball opens and Sableye comes out) Sableye: Sableye. Mac: Hit me with your best shot, besides, Sableye is a Ghost and Dark type Pokemon, so that means he type wise doesn't have a weakness. You might as well give up. Paul: If I was now battling Ash, it would be a lot harder. Mac: Well I'll show you what I can do, Ken Griffey Jr. style. Use Shadow Claw. Sableye: (uses Shadow Claw and hits Milotic) Paul: (grunts) Mac: Now for Power Gem. Sableye: (uses Power Gem and hits Milotic) Paul: If you don't know the half of Milotic's grace, beauty, and power, then you might as well be pathetic. Use Rest. Milotic: (falls asleep as it recovers health) Mac: This doesn't look good. Paul: Snore. Milotic: (still asleep but uses the move and hits Sableye) CC: Bloo: I know I'm the dumbest of the final four, but I know that attack only works when a Pokemon is asleep. Mac: Sableye, return. (returns Sableye and puts another Pokeball in the Launcher) Roserade, (launches Pokeball) on the field. (the Pokeball opens and Roserade comes out) Roserade: Roserade. Mac: Sorry Paul, but Milotic's healing lullaby meets the end of the sidewalk. Wake-Up Slap. Roserade: (uses Wake-Up Slap and hits Milotic and wakes her up) Paul: Use Dive. Milotic: (dives into the lake and Roserade and Mac get wet do to an epic splash from the lake) Mac: That's gonna leave a mark. Paul: (returns Milotic) CC: Leshawna: Will this battle ever end? Paul: Electabuzz, (throws Pokeball) stand by for battle. (the Pokeball opens and Electabuzz comes out) Electabuzz: Electabuzz. Mac: (opens Pokedex) Pokedex: Electabuzz, the Electric Pokémon. An evolved form of Elekid. It appears near power generators, and because it eats electricity it can cause blackouts. Paul: Brick Break. Mac: Poison Jab. (Both Pokemon hit each other) Mac: (thinks) That's right. I remember what Electric types are weak against, Roserade, return. (returns Roserade and puts an Ultra Ball in the Launcher) Camerupt, (launches Ultra Ball) on the field. (the Ultra Ball opens and Camerupt comes out) Paul: Do you really think that type advantages always give you the upper hand? Mac: No, but it sometimes does, I know that for a fact. Paul: Brick Break. Electabuzz: (uses Brick Break) Mac: Protect. Camerupt: (uses Protect but it wasn't strong enough from Electabuzz's Brick Break) CC: Mac: I can't believe that happened with brute strength. Ugh, how do things like this keep happening? But that doesn't mean I'm giving up with without a fight. Mac: This is it Electabuzz, let's see how you like a Heat Wave. Camerupt: (uses Heat Wave and Electabuzz was hit with moderate damage) Paul: Brick Break once more. Electabuzz: (uses Brick Break and knocks out Camerupt) Mac: This is insane. (returns Camerupt) CC: Paul: Mac has now gotten out of his league. Mac: (puts Pokeball in Pokeball Launcher) Sableye, (launches Pokeball) on the field. (the Pokeball opens and Sableye comes out) Sableye: Sableye. Paul: Again? Mac: To correct my mistake. Power Gem. Sableye: (uses Power Gem and Electabuzz gets hit) Mac: And now. (returns Sableye and puts another Pokeball in the Pokemon Launcher) Quagsire, (launches Pokeball) on the field. (the Pokeball opens and Quagsire comes out) Quagsire: Quagsire. Mac: Iron Tail. Quagsire: (use Iron Tail and hits Electabuzz) Mac: Good, now use Yawn. Quagsire: (uses Yawn on Electabuzz and Electabuzz falls asleep) Paul: Return. (returns Electabuzz) Leshawna: You know Electabuzz won't wake up in its Pokeball. Paul: All I'm doing is pulling out another Pokemon. (grabs Pokeball from his pocket) Milotic, stand by for battle. (throws Pokeball and Milotic comes out once it has opened) CC: Mac: This is getting serious, just not as serious as Beth when she used one of my unused handkerchiefs to clean her retainer, but at least I'm not mad at her. Paul: You starting to feel depreciated? Mac: Over my dead body. Quagsire, use Iron Tail. Quagsire: (attempts to use Iron Tail) Paul: Use Light Screen. Milotic: (uses Light Screen and gets protected from the attack and Paul returns) Mac: What's next? Electabuzz? Oh wait, it's asleep. Paul: Honchkrow, stand by for battle. (throws Pokeball and Honchkrow comes out) Honchkrow: Honchkrow. CC: Mandy: Never before seen. CC: Numbuh Two: (stamping papers) Why do I have to repay for my faults? Mac: (opens Pokedex) Pokedex: Honchkrow, the Big Boss Pokémon and the evolved form of Murkrow. Honchkrow recruits many Murkrow to travel with it, and it spends most of its time at home cleaning its feathers. Mac: Weird, disgusting, disturbing. Paul: (gives out a rough smile) Mac: Countering what I said, aren't you? Paul: Don't forget, you already have three defeated Pokemon and I only have one. Mac: Sorry Honchkrow, game over, use Water Gun. Quagsire: (uses Water Gun but the effects of Light Screen went to Honchkrow) Mac: You didn't tell that Light Screen could be passed to Honchkrow. Paul: Maybe you should've figured that out yourself. Mac: Whatever, use Brick Break. Quagsire: (uses Brick Break and hits Honchkrow and breaks the barrier) Paul: Use Night Slash. Honchkrow: (uses Night Slash and hits Quagsire) Mac: That's it. WHIRLPOOL! Quagsire: (uses Whirlpool) Paul: Sky Attack. Honchkrow: (goes through the whirlpool and attacks and KO's Quagsire then Paul returns it while Mac returns Quagsire) Mac: Dang! I got three Pokemon down. Leshawna: YOU THINK? Mac: (puts Pokeball in Pokeball Launcher) Sableye, (launches Pokeball) on the field. (the Pokeball opens and Sableye comes out) Paul: Nidoking, stand by for battle. (throws Pokeball and Nidoking comes out) CC: Leshawna: If you think we're related because of this, we're not. Ash: Sableye, Dark Pulse. Sableye: (uses Dark Pulse and hits Nidoking) Paul: Aren't you a little worried that Sableye is getting a little tired right now? Mac: You kidding right? Shadow Claw repeatedly. Sableye: (uses Shadow Claw and hits Nidoking multiple times) Paul: Earth Power. Nidoking: (uses Earth Power and hits Sableye) Mac: Sableye……….. (sees Sableye glowing blue and forming his arms and a strange orb was forming) you're learning a new move. Bloo: How does getting any lucky always happens to him? Mandy: He's your creator. CC: Mac: I can see that orb is watery. Mac: You're using Water Pulse. Alright then, use it now. Sableye: (uses Water Pulse and hits and KO's Nidoking, which gets returned) CC: Leshawna: Told ya so, me also having a Nidoking is just a coincidence. (pauses) I think. Paul: Torterra, stand by for battle. (throws Pokeball and Torterra comes out) Torterra: Torterra. Mac: (opens his Pokedex) Pokedex: Torterra, the Continent Pokemon and the evolved form of Grotle. Groups of this Pokémon migrating in search of water have been mistaken for "moving forests." Mac: That can be vital information when I come back to school for Social Studies. Paul: Maybe you go home and stay in school. CC:Mac: That was very hurtful, I hope you know that, tha…. That ju, jus, just does not suit me at all. I don't kn, know how to put it, but if I wasn't saying that stuff, cri, crimson flames would unilaterally be coming out of my ears. It would be such an uncomfortable thing. Mac: Okay, 2 plus one to the power of pi equals, USE DARK PULSE! CC: Bloo: I maybe the dumbest player left, but I do know that Mac made that equation up. Or maybe was just saying it as a battle expression on how SMART HE IS! (punches lens) Sableye: (uses Dark Pulse) Paul: Frenzy Plant. Torterra: (uses Frenzy Plant and KO's Sableye) Mac: Return. (returns Sableye and puts a Pokeball in the Pokeball Launcher) This is first Pokemon I captured. Chris shot its leg with a bullet by accident, but I was able to get it out with only iota blood dripping. No peg leg required. CC: Paul: I wouldn't care less about some German Pirate Pokemon. Mac: Staraptor, (launches Pokeball) on the field. (the Pokeball opens and Staraptor comes out) Staraptor: Staraptor. Paul: You have one too? Mac: What are you talking about? Paul: Torterra, return. (returns Torterra) Mac: (lens backwards and lands on the ground and gets back up) If only the playing field would make your decisions. Paul: Electabuzz, stand by for battle. (throws Pokeball and Electabuzz comes out still asleep) Mac: Piece of cake. (snaps fingers) Close Combat. Staraptor: (uses Close Combat and KO's Electabuzz) Paul: (returns Electabuzz) I was hoping you would that. Mac: This isn't good. Mandy: GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME PINHEAD! Mac: I TRYING TO WIN A BATTLE! ZIP THE LIP! Mandy: DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?! Leshawna: YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT GIRL! Mandy: SCREW YOU! Paul: Milotic, stand by for battle. (throws Pokeball and Milotic comes out) Leshawna: (gets out a red ribbon and a top hat that is completely black) Bloo: What's that for? Leshawna: Not telling you now. Paul: Sheer Cold. Milotic: (uses Sheer Cold and hits and KO's Staraptor) CC: Mac: Five down? Stupid Sheer Cold. This battle will end soon, which I hope not. Mac: (puts Pokeball in the Launcher) Roserade, (launches Pokeball), on the field. (the Pokeball opens and Roserade comes out) Roserade: Roserade. Mac: Solarbeam. Roserade: (prepares to use Solarbeam) Paul: Sheer Cold. Milotic: (uses Sheer Cold which KO's Roserade) Mac: (gasps) I lost. Paul: You did however prove you and the others are worthy for tomorrow's challenge. Mac: (smiles) Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction